


[3H]某科学的一方通行、7月12日放送开始[上一]

by tomo_koi



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:02:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomo_koi/pseuds/tomo_koi
Summary: とある突发超短篇不是论坛体但也很沙雕
Relationships: Accelerator/Kamijou Touma
Kudos: 2





	[3H]某科学的一方通行、7月12日放送开始[上一]

深夜，上条被突然响起的自己的手机铃声吓得魂飞魄散。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

滑动接听之后传来的是滨面仕上愉快的笑声。

“咋啦？”上条徒劳地压低声音。

“哈哈哈哈——大佬你看了没有？”

“啥啊？”

“某科学的一方通行！”滨面以极快的语速说出这个有十三个音节的长标题之后，缓了一口气，“的PV！”

“哦……”上条的语气似乎已经有所觉悟。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！”

明明没有采用免提，滨面仕上音量MAX的愉快的笑声也响彻上条的卧室。

“没事的话晚安？”上条想要挂机。

“别别别！我不跟你说一说睡不着！”

的确今晚滨面非同寻常地兴奋，不等上条许可他就擅自说了起来。

面：这个剧集是怎么回事啊我看了PV快要笑死了。

条：好像是统括理事会授意学园都市电视台制作的，就是十五学区类钻里那个。

面：第一位、统括理事长大人也太爷们了吧！那个演员，叫什么来的？是不是有一米八？

条：好像是一米七八。

面：那不是比一方通行本人高了整整十厘米吗？！先不说这个，PV里第一位还骑摩托，他会骑摩托？他有驾照吗？

条：你开遍各种车型的时候不是也没驾照吗？

面：PV里除了黄泉川和第三位系列之外的女人们都是谁啊？你认识吗。

条：不认识。

面：演经常跟芙蕾米娅一起玩的那个迷你第三位的小姑娘倒是挺可爱的。但是其他的妹妹们，不是CG制作的吗？身高不大一样？

条：好像是三胞胎演的，三个以内一起出场时不是CG。

面：PV里第一位对迷你第三位说自己哪都不会去，但是他在那之后跟我们一起去了俄罗斯夏威夷和英国吧。

条：还去了法国和丹麦。

面：诶？跟你一起去的吗？我不知道。演员到底是怎么选的，主演虽然高大英俊，化妆造型也很努力，但是跟第一位外形气质都差了十万八千里。

条：可能因为他是目前的顶级流量？连我们都认得他。

面：我倒是觉得这位顶级流量演第二位更合适些。老实讲，第一位虽然个子娇小了点，长相不输演员。

条：诶？你不是觉得他很可怕吗？

面：是啊，我觉得他可怕，但同时也觉得他是个美人，这没什么矛盾的。像他那么漂亮的脸，在男演员里真的很难找，女演员也许还有点可能……

条：嗯……

面：要我说还不如让他自己来演。

条：哈？他并不赞成拍自己的传记剧集，只是懒得管。

面：那他看了PV会是什么反应？什么“学园都市最强最恶的DARK HERO”，他会不会羞死啊哈哈哈哈哈！

条：其实他现在就在我旁边，不如你直接问他？

面：啊？！！

嘟—————————————————

托上条漏音的破手机和滨面的大嗓门的福，听到了全部对话的学园都市第一位兼代理统括理事长一方通行瞥了看着被滨面突然挂断的手机发呆的上条一眼，什么也没有说，翻了个身继续睡了。

=END=


End file.
